Loyal Followers; Undying Friends (Bleach: Jūchin)
Countdown to Departure: 9 - Rule-breakers Meanwhile... The remnants of Hikaru's Inner Circle steadily ran towards the Blue Stream Gate, the desired exit out of the Seireitei. Their number consisted of Mizu Kurosaki, Saya Kōkiaru, Sayuri Kuchiki, and Nodoka Kumori. "This feels so wrong," brooded Sayuri. "What did Hikaru ever do to earn such hatred?" "All of us have done something warranting hate from our peers," said Mizu. "Mostly, the Gotei 13 doesn't particularly care for a Yonkō who does not conform to the standards set before him by his superiors. There was a lot of rules bent while Hikaru was Captain." "Is Captain," corrected Saya. Mizu looked back with a stoic stare then continued his story. "Even though people say the Royal Family has little interaction with the Gotei 13, that's actually a lie. When occasions arise, they will do things to maintain the Gotei's soldiers, such as breaking up the strongest group of fighters in Soul Society, the Yonkō." "And the Royal Guard are much stronger than the Yonkō, right?" asked Sayuri. "Currently, yes," answered Mizu. Sayuri paused. "You said currently." Mizu nodded. "The Zero Division and its affiliates are far stronger than the current Yonkō and previous title-holders that still live. I know Gensaku Kaenōra still lives, but I doubt he'd be a match for the Guard at his age. In regards to the current Yonkō, They have kept their titles for two generations, meaning that there have not been any stronger people to arise save for Raian Getsueikirite, Seijūrō's successor, for a good several centuries." "Whoa," muttered Sayuri under her breath. "So, what about the Zero Division in regards to their power to the Yonkō." Mizu looked back to Sayuri and the group whose attention was fixated on the Kurosaki. "If all of the Yonkō survive this stupid banishment, over time, their combined power would be enough to conquer all of Soul Society." Saya and Sayuri gaped at Mizu. "Are you serious?!" they asked simultaneously. "Yes." Mizu faced forward again. "Each one of them is an incomplete canvas. To put a number to it, they're all at about 15% right now." That statement caused Sayuri and Saya to stop completely in shock of what they have heard. Mizu slowed down and backtracked to them. "Be surprised all that you want, its true. Let's keep moving." Sayuri and Saya nodded quickly and resumed their run to the Blue Stream Gate. Nodoka hadn't stopped, so all of them had to catch up to the diminutive man. He gazed back at Mizu. "I'm guessing their rates of growth are different." Mizu nodded. "Of them, I'd say that Hikaru's the slowest. He has a lot of potential, but because of how much power he has yet to rein in, it makes him develop at a delayed rate. Same goes for me, I've come to find out." Nodoka resumed watching where he was going. "I always thought it was because he's lazy." Mizu narrowed his eyes. "That too." "But seriously, 15%? Isn't that giving them too much credit?" "I don't think so. They're all exceptional battlers, but I don't think that they can be called extraordinary just yet. I feel like there's going to be more that will bring them closer as comrades and stronger both individually and cooperatively." Nodoka looked back to Mizu again, question in his eyes. "What?" asked Mizu. "Something on my face?" "You made it sound as though you know that we'll get through this," explained Sayuri, who had just caught up to Mizu and Nodoka. Mizu was slightly taken aback, then a smile came across his face. "One thing I've learned about that brother of mine is that he never dies. He just keeps coming back and says 'Well, this all looks horrifying'." Saya giggled. "That sounds like something he would say." "Someone should use that for a book or something," said Sayuri. "It'd be good for someone with a dry sense of humor." "Dryer than Nodoka's?" asked Mizu. "No, that's too dry," chirped Saya. Nodoka gave her a sideways glance, soughing his annoyance. His eyes shot open, jolting his head to the side. "What's up?" asked Mizu, the levity gone from his speech. "Took them long enough," said Nodoka. "They're here." "Who's here?" asked Sayuri apprehensively. "We are," spoke a detached voice. Utsūgi Kururugi and Taira Geshunin blocked the group's path to the Blue Stream Gate. The air pressure suddenly became three times denser. Saya and Sayuri fell to their knees, trying to breathe in the heavy air. Nodoka clutched his chest, but nonetheless kept his stance strong. Mizu was relatively unaffected, though how long he could remain in this atmosphere was unknown to even him. However, this did not stop him from emitting all his immediate rage through his reiatsu, directing it towards Utsūgi. "The hell do you want, crow-bastard?" growled Mizu. "Simple," started Utsūgi. "I would like to- "Where did you come from, Mizu?" interrupted Taira. "Huh?" Bewilderment was all across Mizu's face, his reiatsu losing its effect. "Do not interrupt me, Taira," spoke Utsūgi fiercely, but quietly. "Show some respect, crow-bastard!" barked back Taira. "Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" Not sure if I should be cautious of her or encouraging her, thought Mizu. For all our sakes, pick cautious, sent Nodoka to Mizu. The Kurosaki nodded slightly, just enough to where Taira and Utsūgi could not determine what he was doing if they were not paying attention. Which, at the moment, they were not. "The 'will of heaven' has determined that you may continue, even if you have an ugly mouth as well," spoke Utsūgi. "As well?" Rage filled Taira's eyes. "As well as what?!" Utsūgi turned away. Taira's incense became elevated. "What? Have something to say, crow meat?" Damn, if only Saya and Sayuri weren't being bogged down by these guy's reiatsu. It would be really nice to just Shunpo out of here while they're distracted. Unfortunately, Mizu glanced over at Sayuri and Saya, both of which were minutes from fainting. that doesn't seem like it's happening anytime soon. He redirected his attention to Utsūgi and Taira. "We are here for a purpose," said Utsūgi. "You may revel in your narcissism at another date. Right now, 'the heavens' have determined that we have more pressing matters at hand." "Narcissism?!" Taira's outburst racked the buildings around her. Mizu saw this as his opportunity. He drew his blade and charged towards Taira and Utsūgi. "Infect those who shun light, Tenmatatsujin!" His katana transformed into a one-handed black sword emitting a green aura. It appeared to have two guards on it that appeared as something akin to tangled roots. Mizu swung his sword to the side, dark green energy gathering in its blade. "Jigoku II: Meuin Hinote!" He slashed upwards, dispatching a wave of flames that tore through the earth towards Utsūgi and Taira. However, this was a futile move. Utsūgi slashed the ground before him, countering Mizu's attack while Taira moved to right in front of Mizu. A wicked grin emphasized her battle spirit. "Bad move." She pointed her index finger onto Mizu's chest. "Hadō #4, Byakurai." A sideways pillar of lightning blasted through Mizu's body, creating an obscenely large hole in his chest, his remaining frame held up by threads. The vociferation of the lightning blast drowned out the screams of Sayuri and Saya. Taira chuckled. "Oh well, I still can find what I'm looking for from the other one." She felt a small trickle at the side of her neck, prompting her to reach up and feel it only to find a sword. She glanced back, still smiling. "I thought that was too easy. You always back off from attacks, Mizu Kurosaki, the Jōkitoshite." Mizu glared at the arrogant woman. "Impressed?" "Not really," said Taira. "It should come as no surprise that you can cut me, however slight." She rubbed her neck, avoiding Mizu's blade. "And I was well aware of your Jōki powers, which in the English language sounds like the word 'joke', their word for something that causes amusement or laughter.' She turned to face Mizu, her menacingly attractive turquoise eyes piercing through her opponent. "And that is all your Jōki is. A joke." "Cute," said Mizu. "I'll consider renaming it. Right now, my quarrel is not with you. It's with that useless crow." "And I understand that," spoke Taira in a more soothing voice. "How about this? You tell me about your origins, and I'll keep 'heaven's law' from killing you too." Mizu's eyes widened in fear. "Me too?" He slammed Taira against the wall, holding his blade dangerously close to her neck. "What do you mean by that?" "Isn't it obvious?" asked Taira mockingly. "You should know how that crow-boy operates." The truth hit Mizu harder than Jidanbo's axes. "He's going to kill Hikaru?" Taira giggled. "Yep! So before that happens, mind telling me your origins so I can get my information from a primary source?" She felt the sword at her neck shaking a little, but no cuts were made. She looked deep into Mizu's eyes and saw the torrent of abhorrence welling up inside his body. "Oh, but I guess I could have him spared too. Provided that you dedicate your lives to me as my servants." Unadulterated rage emanated from Mizu's being, countering the reiatsu of both Utsūgi and Taira. "Where in that unholy, f***ing, bimbo mind of yours makes you think that I would bow down and lick your boot?" Mizu looked up at Taira, his hazel eyes absolutely livid. "What did you call me?" inquired Taira, her own demonic presence beginning to creep its way out. "Don't make me repeat myself, woman," snarled Mizu. "You know damn well what I said." The fire was ignited. Taira kicked Mizu to the opposite wall, destroying the fabric of his shirt when she did so. She drew her own sword, her reiatsu blasting past what Mizu was exuding. "Of all of the people I have met in my life, none of them have been as rude, inconsiderate, and more unworthy to live than you." Taira looked up, the sheer hatred in her eyes enough to scorch rock. "Forget learning about your history. It's nothing worth researching. Your death, however," She readied herself to pounce towards Mizu. "will be the most enjoyable research I can conduct." To some, she disappeared. To those like Mizu, she sped towards him at hyper-speed, her palm glowing and her sword readied to stab. Mizu still tried to find his standing after being knocked back by Taira's hit, though her blade inched ever closer in the negligible time he had left. He predicted the direction of her blade, narrowly missing it by crouching down, and her palm barely clipped his shoulder, instead blasting an energy wave that tore through the wall behind him. He pushed off the ground to add force to the punch he landed on Taira's stomach, pushing the woman back and knocking her off balance. He only had a window of opportunity. He clapped his palms together, the right atop the left, elevating the right hand. A green box appeared between his palms, and a field of verdant energy appeared around Saya, Sayuri, and Nodoka. Taira looked up, surprise overshadowing her eyes "That's...!" She got up, still winded from Mizu's gut punch, and ran towards him. Mizu slammed both palms on the ground, and Saya, Sayuri, and Nodoka . Only Mizu, Utsūgi, and Taira remained. The woman swiftly scanned the area, then began to chortle. "That was Kūkanten'i. A forbidden Kidō spell. I know, because I invented it." She strode over to the breathless Mizu, sensing his power had decreased by about half. "Where did you send them? I can't sense them anywhere in the Seireitei." Mizu laughed wheezily. "Go...to...Hell." Almost lashing out at Mizu, Taira instead smiled devilishly. "Maybe after you go there, I'll follow you in and contribute to your punishment." She slapped Mizu, scratching the side of his face. "For now, I think I'm going to enjoy beating you to blood mist." Eastward Bound The winds stirred the brownish green grasses in a field. Though, some of the thin blades appeared as though they were missing from view. Two people lay in the meadow: Saya and Sayuri lay beside each other with Sayuri using Saya's lap as a pillow. Nodoka had awakened earlier to view the plains before him. Mizu's Kūkanten'i had transported them beyond the walls of the Seireitei to halfway across the Eastern Rukongai. Impressive, very impressive. Never knew he had that much power in him. Nodoka questioned why Mizu would have just sent Saya and Sayuri and himself instead of transporting all four of them. Judging by the distance, Mizu instead directed the energy it would have taken to transport himself and the others towards increasing the gap between them and the Royal Guard members. If he had not done so, they would have only made it past the gate and still be within the reach of Taira and Utsūgi. Nodoka narrowed his eyes. You had better get out of this one, Mizu. A rustling of grass caught Nodoka's ear, and he turned to see that Saya began to come out of her sleep. She jolted when she saw Sayuri, pushing the latter off onto a nearby boulder. Sayuri hit the large rock head first, awakening her from her peaceful slumber. "OUCH!" Sayuri screeched, rubbing her head. "That's not how it's done, Mizu!" Both Saya and Nodoka stared at Sayuri with apprehension. Sayuri looked up. "What?" Saya shook her head. "I'm not even going to..." "Yeah," finished Nodoka. He turned towards the Seireitei, its walls seeming insignificant at this distance. "Now we can't go back the way we came." Sayuri curled up. "So this really is it. We're fugitives." A strained look crossed Saya's face. "It would seem so. And nothing but the clothes on our backs and swords at our belts." "This was a really crappy escape plan," mused Sayuri. "It totally is," confirmed Saya. "I love how we're all OK with sitting here waiting for those Royal Guard members to bitch slap Mizu to death then come and skin our hides," said Nodoka blankly. "Shut up, Nodoka," said a muffled Sayuri. "You're not even funny." Nodoka turned away, the hurt not showing on his face. "Sorry, I just thought it was something he'd say in this predicament." Sayuri hugged her knees, and small sobs could be heard. Nodoka turned to face his weeping friend, knelt beside her and lifted her chin. "He will make it," spoke Nodoka in his raspy voice. "He will make it." Sayuri's sobs ceased instantly. She wiped away her sorrow, revealing her usual cheerful demeanor. Nodoka curved his lips slightly, his own form of a smile. He stood and looked to the far east. "There's only one place that Hikaru would go now." "Duh, Kirika is Hikaru's catnip," stated Sayuri. "He can't get enough of her." Saya said nothing. She still felt enmity between her and Kirika. "Let us depart." With that, the trio set off. Countdown to Departure: 8 - the BLOODgeoning "Had enough yet?" asked a boisterous Taira. Blood dripped from her sword's edge; a small drop in the small rivers flowing from Mizu. The wall he leaned against had blood splatter like at the scene of a murder classified as crime of passion. Despite the exorbitant blood loss, Mizu still gripped his sword tight. "C'mon, this was just foreplay." That earned him a stab in his right shoulder, causing him to cry out in agony. "What doesn't kill you makes you that much closer to death, Mizu-kun," teased Taira, pulling out her Zanpakutō and licking the edge. "It's always a pleasure to hear men screaming in pain when the cries of women are often heard." "Don't...compare me...to a...r...rapist," asked Mizu through gritted teeth. "I'm not," said Taira, "I'm simply enjoying the moment. You should too...This is the only time a woman will be this close to you." Taira leaned closer, her chest in contact with Mizu's own bloody one, whispering in her prey's right ear "In. Your. Death." Mizu narrowed his eyes at Taira's foolish move, biting down hard on her shoulder. Taira's eyes enlarged instantly. "AGH! Son of a..." She swatted Mizu, forcing him to release her from his jaws and send him hurtling down the street. She grabbed her shoulder, wincing from the pain. "You horrid animal! How dare you bite me!" Mizu looked up, his smile black and red. "Been...called worse..." He coughed, spitting out some dark blood. Taira ground her teeth. "That has just proved to me that you are no longer worthy of being in my memories. Let alone Soul Society's" She held out her undamaged arm in front of herself, using her damaged one as a brace. "Even with this wound, it will not affect my aim. I never wanted to kill you in the first place. You have only yourself and your arrogance to blame." Brutal lightning energy began to gather in Taira's right palm. "Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku-" The energy gathering became surrounded in a static-like field, dissipating instantly. Taira stared at her palm with amazement. "What the? That bite did more damage than I thought." Utsūgi, watching the battle the whole time, lifted a finger to his chin. Strange. The bite itself was not enough to disrupt Taira...unless..." Taira readied herself again. "This time, I won't miss. !" "Wait! Taira!" called out Utsūgi. But it was too late. The massive electrical blast Taira had intended to disintegrate Mizu with exploded right in front of her, the intense shock wave causing Utsūgi to recoil, and Mizu to be thrust against the wall at the end of the path causing him to cry out in pain from impact. Taira herself screamed in agony from being electrocuted by her own attack, her fair skin slightly burned and her dress in tatters. An amused look crossed Mizu's face. "Jigoku I: Dokuga. The first of my four Hell attacks. It's a virus that corrodes the infected person's reiryoku to a rotting point. If it's in effect long enough, even high level attacks will self destruct." Taira fell to one knee. "Bastard...when did you?" She looked to the bite on her arm. "You'd think so, but no," responded Mizu, as though he knew what she was thinking. "The Dokuga virus affects me too. It's double-edged, like my Zanpakutō." Taira gasped. Now she remembered. It was when Mizu made that small cut on her neck. She never bothered to catch the color of the blade at the time, nor ascertain its texture based on how it caught the light. "It was just a nick." "That's why...it took so long to activate," continued Mizu, straining himself to breathe comfortably. "No one's immune to my Dokuga, but it does take longer in some than others. Additional wounds help facilitate the process as blood rushes to the injured areas." This man, all his moves were based on luck? Taira glared outwardly, but inside, she admitted that Mizu had her fooled. "What if it didn't work?" "It did," said Mizu, "That's all that...mat...ters...now...w......." Mizu exhaled, his body falling limp. Taira stood up, walking over to where Mizu lay. She looked down at her opponent, and saw that his Zanpakutō had reverted back to normal. She also felt as though her powers were becoming whole again. Narrowing her gaze, she gave a small bow, then turned to head toward Utsūgi. "That went well," he said sarcastically. "Up yours," shot back Taira. "I didn't even use my Shikai against him." "And he did not use his Bankai," countered Utsūgi. Taira looked back to where her opponent lay in a pool of blood. "Using Kūkanten'i must have drained any power he would have directed to a Bankai. He sacrificed himself to save his friends." Taira gripped the shoulder that Mizu had taken a chomp out of. "I had always heard that he never fought women, like his brother. What the hell was all that?" Utsūgi scrutinized the bloodied corpse at the end of the street. "Perhaps the lives of his friends meant more to him than a code of honor." He turned away to face the direction of the Blue Stream Gate. "Or, perhaps, he was a cornered animal that simply needed to be slaughtered." Taira's eyes assumed their usual air, one of superiority. "Not like his sacrifice will save them from what is to come." Wait, He's Still Alive Later...right? The aftereffects of Mizu's loss echoed across Soul Society. Relief teams were already dispatched to the scene of the battle after witnessing the grand explosion that tore through the canopy shield above the Seireitei, even if for a moment. The alarms rang throughout the Seireitei "All personnel, report to the Blue Stream Gate. We have confirmed that one of the battlers is Vice-Captain Mizu Kurosaki. Relief teams 3 and 5 tend to his wounds and members of the 6th and 11th Divisions bring in Vice Captain Kurosaki for questioning. Repeat, bring in Vice Captain Kurosaki for questioning!" The teams swarmed the area, and the members dispatched from the 6th and 11th Divisions secured the gate. However, Mizu Kurosaki could be not be found. ... ...Am I dead?...again? thought Mizu. So...this warm light...is this...the world after this one? Mizu's eyes fluttered. "...aking up!" Huh? Mizu's eyes opened some more. The blue skies of Soul Society were before his field of vision, along with the faces of John Kakusei, Gonsuke Fujikawa, and some kid that Mizu didn't recognize. From what Mizu could tell, the kid looked like he belonged in the 4th Division. "Vice Captain Mizu!" exclaimed John. "You're awake!" "Sh!" rebuked Gonsuke. "They're still lingering. Keep quiet." Mizu blinked, looking over to the other boy. He was of small stature with black bangs framing his face and tiny blue irises in his eyes. The boy had a sort of simple look to himself. His hands glowed a peculiar green over Mizu's injuries. The Kurosaki recognized that the boy was using Kaidou. "Who are you?" "Oh, uh," Mizu's addressing of the boy caught him off guard, but Mizu's healing continued without interruption. "I'm the 7th Seat of the 4th Division, Kotsuyo Yamada." "Kotsuyo...Yamada..." pondered Mizu. Kotsuyo gulped. "Ahm, uh, are you, feeling alright, Mr. Kurosaki?" Mizu looked over to Kotsuyo with inquiry in his eyes. "Ah, I mean, uh...Vice Captain...Kurosaki...?" Unsure of himself, but... Mizu smiled lightly. "Thank you for healing me." Kotsuyo swallowed. "Um, it was nothing, sir." "So, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" asked Mizu. "Well, 6th Seat Kakusei came by the 4th Division Barracks after the rest of Hikaru's Inner Circle left - Is that what you call yourselves? It is? Ah, good - and, well, he called for me. 4th Seat Kuchiki knew me while we were still in the 4th Division together, so he pulled me from my duties and ran with me in tow to the Blue Stream Gate." Mizu looked over to John, surprise dominating his face. John shrugged. "I sensed that Sayuri and the others left, so I figured when you beat those Zero Division jerks, you'd need a healing boost." A smile made its way to Mizu's face again. "Well, good thing we left you behind. We all know that pompadour would have argued with Kotsuyo-san and I'd be a bloody mess in Muken." Gonsuke jerked his head around. "The ladies dig the do'. Don't be hating on it." He resumed his watch of the others at the scene of the battle. "Like how he didn't argue against your remark if he were your only hope?" asked John blankly. "Sadly, it's because he knows it's true," responded Mizu. Gonsuke shifted in place, still keeping his watch. "Looks like they're leaving. We'd better do the same. "Don't need to," said Kotsuyo. "I placed a Kidō barrier here that will prevent anyone from thinking of looking in this spot. "You can do that?" asked an amazed John. "Well, it isn't easy to do while healing someone, but I had no choice," said Kotsuyo. "But if either of you were able to do the same, you would have." "Hey! I was keeping watch, kid!" barked Gonsuke. Kotsuyo recoiled in fear, but John came between the two. "Enough. He's right." He looked to Kotsuyo. "Can you still heal him?" "His internal injuries and blood loss have already been addressed along with the major cuts. He still had an unbelieveable amount of reiryoku left so I used those reserves to heal him." Kotsuyo turned his attention over to Mizu. "Sorry, you'll be kind of sluggish for a while, but all that's left is closing the wounds," explained Kotsuyo. "Not needed," said Mizu, struggling to get up. "Just bandage me up and I'll be on my way." "I can't do that!" argued Kotsuyo. "You're in no condition to move yet." "Been through worse," said Mizu as he stood, some small wounds reopening. "Just get the bandages." "But- "Bandages. NOW!" barked Mizu. Y-yes sir!" answered Kotsuyo, going to work fetching the rolls of gauze from his medical kit. As he wrapped Mizu in the cloth, Mizu's struggling to stand became evident to the young doctor. Yet he did not mention a word of it, lest Mizu's roar break the barrier. "All right, you're at a pathetically weak level right now," said John bluntly. "Right now, you'd be more useful as a doorstop than a fighter." Mizu glared at his insubordinate subordinate, then thought better as ranks no longer mattered anymore. Now, they were comrades; loosely aligned, but still comrades. "We'll head to the East." "The East?" asked Gonsuke. "Nothing out there but wastelands." "To you," John said cryptically. "The East is where Hikaru is headed." Mizu glared at John and quickly gestured to Kotsuyo. John shook his head. "Kotsuyo's on the level, Mizu. He won't rat us out." Kotsuyo looked up from bandaging Mizu's waist. "I owe Sayuri a great debt. I will not say a word of what you three discuss." Mizu's gaze softened, then looked to Gonsuke. "You wanna see what's so interesting in the East?" Gonsuke spat to the side. "Well, I never really like it here. Hikaru beat my gang, and I've been repaying a life debt to him for sparing me. With him gone, this big ole city has nothing for this guy." Gonsuke smirked, confidence in his demeanor. "So I say, screw the big city life. Let's see what the Cap has hidden in the East." Mizu nodded, extending his free hand to Gonsuke. "Welcome to the suicide squad." "Catchy," said Gonsuke blithely. "You're not keeping that title, are you?" "Just an expression," played back Mizu. He looked down to Kotsuyo, who had finished bandaging Mizu. "And as for you." Kotsuyo looked at the man who towered above him with some apprehension. "Y-yes?" Mizu's smile provided the young Kotsuyo with ease. "Stay safe, OK?" He gut-punched Kotsuyo, instantly knocking him out. "Gee, that was rude," said John. "He's lucky he ain't dead," drawled Mizu as he picked up his sheathed Zanpakutō and clipped it to his belt. "Only an idiot heals the enemy." "You're saying you're the enemy, Mizu?" asked John. Mizu turned to face John. "I'm just saying, not many people are as nice as me." "I think there's a planet of people far nicer than you," countered John. Mizu rolled his eyes, continuing. "That Yamada kid went against the Gotei 13 in the simplest, yet bravest method of all. Healing the percieved enemy." A sincere expression of pride for another came across Mizu's face. "The Gotei needs kids like him, not punks like me." He turned towards the direction of the gate. "So, wanna storm the gates?" "They left bodyguards behind," stated John flatly. "I'm surprised that you didn't consider that in your declaration to go East." "Yeah, but you two should be more than enough to handle a few grunts, right?" asked Mizu impishly. Gonsuke and John looked at each other, and sighed. "Fine, we'll do it," they said synchronized. Mizu turned his attention to the canopy of the Seireitei. "How are we gonna get out of this one, eh, bro?" Countdown to Departure 7: The Invitation Kagezenmura covered a significant portion of land under its barrier. The great field that Hikaru Kurosaki and Hyōhen Asakura stood in stretched for miles without the main town or the lake visible. As such, Hyōhen's raised voice dis not become audible to the festivities they had left behind. "Do you realize what you are asking?!" Of course I do, but shout in my face anyway, thought Hikaru as he nodded. "My daughter is the intercessor for our people and this village by protecting us against the Zenkai spirits. You cannot just take her away like that!" barked Hyōhen. "What does that even mean?" asked Hikaru. "I know you told me before, but it didn't make any sense then and it doesn't make sense now. You lock up a young girl in that island to babysit some miffed Zenkai spirits. And for what? Can they even survive outside of that cave?" "That's not the point!" countered Hyōhen. "While you and my daughter may have a relationship of sorts, I will not allow you to take her away from her duties as priestess." Hikaru took care of an itch on the back of his neck. "There are many other exceptional women in your village who could take Kirika's place." STOP, STOP, STOP, thought Hikaru. Answering like that won't lead to anything fruitful. He took in a deep breath, then answered, "Yes, I do." Hyōhen crossed his arms, looking away from Hikaru. "Shadow Island needs its priestess, much more so than you need her." "Hyōhen-do-" "Don't," interrupted Hyōhen. "Stop speaking like that. Why do you always have such a pathetically respectful tone towards others? Do you think that you will gain something from your form of sycophancy?" Hikaru clenched his fist. "I never sought anything from how I spoke to others." "Lies," spat Hyōhen. "What made you start that?" Hyōhen turned to face Hikaru. "Was it because of what Sorakara Shibarikubi did to you and Mizu?" Hikaru's eyes widened at the mention of that man's name. Hyōhen didn't even notice it when Hikaru drew his sword, the edge placed dangerously close to his neck. The ferocity of Hikaru's spiritual pressure visibly made the air like static. The persona of respectfulness drained away from Hikaru, a malicious hatred blossoming from somewhere deep inside of him. "How do you know that name?" he asked through gritted teeth. Hyōhen narrowed his eyes, unabated by the vast power Hikaru displayed. It was nothing compared to the Zenkai spirits. "We are not closed off from the rest of the world, Hikaru Kurosaki. I have heard rumors of Sorakara's activities." "He's dead," growled Hikaru. "I killed him." "And his legacy continues," responded Hyōhen. He batted Hikaru's sword aside as though it were a stick, then punched Hikaru's stomach, knocking the Yonkō off balance, trapping him on the ground beneath his foot. "Weak, you are so weak." Hikaru struggled to get Hyōhen off of him, the seething rage brimming from his eyes. Hyōhen sighed. "You are such an angry child. You are indeed powerful, but if you think that simple power will defend you from things to come, then you are sorely mistaken." His gaze at Hikaru was that of pity. "You are a coward, Hikaru. You run from everything, and you try to drag everyone else down with you. What hope is there for someone such as you?" He then took notice to the ocean of power surrounding him. He looked down to see Hikaru's hair glowing red, and his eyes a vibrant blue. The swirling mass of power began to assault Hyōhen, tearing off his sleeves, forcing him to jump back. Hikaru stood unfazed amidst the chaos. "I can't think of a profound response. To an outsider, this conversation devolved into something where I just get pissed at what my opposition has said. Let me tell you, Hyōhen." Hikaru raised his head to lock eyes with Kirika's father. "I wish to marry Kirika because she has become someone dear to me, and I am certain that she has a greater role to play than being a priestess to that strange island in your lake. In time, she will become as strong as a Yonkō...no, she is at our current level. For the battles to come following my exile, she will be needed more than you can imagine." "And you think that I would let her go because you believe trials will come?" asked Hyōhen quizzically. "No," answered Hikaru, his aura no longer exuding anger, but something akin to authority. "I believe you will let her go because you know what I say is true." Hyōhen raised his eyebrows. "You seem convinced of this." "While Kirika and I were in Shadow Island, the Zenkai of Oracles, Tenrai Otsuge, told me that Kirika and I were destined to be together." "What?" Hyōhen recoiled at what Hikaru had told him. Of all the Zenkai spirits in Shadow Island, none were as trustworthy as Tenrai Otsuge. She revealed things to no one in Kagezenmura, a symbol of their future being clouded, and yet she revealed something to an outsider. "Why, why didn't you say this earlier?" Hikaru looked down. "I had hoped to convince you without pulling the 'divine revelation' card." Blood Witch and Monk of Heaven Draw Ever Closer